


Strange Offerings

by belivaird_st



Category: Vita & Virginia (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Virginia wakes up to find a small group of children wearing costumes in front of her doorstep.
Relationships: Vita Sackville-West/Virginia Woolf
Kudos: 7





	Strange Offerings

“Yes? What is it? What do you want?”

The small children wearing strange costumes and face masks held up their burlap bags in front of Virginia Woolf on her doorstep one misty, autumn morning. She looked confused in her silver blue nightgown.

“I think they want a piece of candy.” Vita soon appeared behind the English author, clutching the lapels of her robe.

“Candy? I haven’t got any,” Virginia tells them, hearing their mournful whines and moans. It breaks Vita’s heart, so she gets an idea. She rushes back inside the flat and comes back with a pound of sugar.

“All of you go and share this equally—understand?” the younger woman hands the sugar to the tallest looking kid wearing a paper clown head mask, who takes the offering, willingly. He starts leaving with the others following after him.

“Good heavens. You gave up our sugar?” Virginia questions Vita once she closes the marble wood door shut.

“I did. I had to give out something,” Vita shrugs, indifferently. She falls self conscious over the strikingly blue, startled look her genius lover has cast upon. 

Virginia keeps staring as Vita steps closer, slipping their hands together.

“Leonard won’t know what hit him, my darling,” Vita murmured. “He’ll have honey in his tea instead!”


End file.
